


Hitting the Sidelines

by pairatime



Series: Hitting [5]
Category: The OC (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: The year is coming toward it's close and since Thanksgiving everything has changed for Luke. Everyone knows his dad's secret-and his dad knows his, the soccer season is ending with the team-and his friends-in shambles, but now it's time for Christmas so things have to look up, right?
Relationships: Ryan Atwood/Luke Ward
Series: Hitting [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036064
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Ryan turned in surprise at the sound of the referee’s airhorn just seconds after Luke had kicked the ball back toward Harrison in midfield-ending any chance of them tying-or winning- the game.

“We played a good game,” Luke called out as he came up alongside Ryan while they jogged toward the empty benches where Coach stood almost alone.

“Half of us playing positions we’re not used to-we did damn good,” Harrison added when he joined them as they neared the sidelines, “may I never have to play midfield again.”

“Seemed to have it covered to me. Maybe next year,” Ryan joked with a grin as Harrison glared back.

“Don’t even-that’s not funny, I’m a forward. Just happen to be good at everything,” Harrison countered as the group reached Coach about the same time as the rest of the team.

“We lost. We lost by one point. One point in a game where most of you were on the field the full 90 and many of you playing positions you haven’t in months or longer,” Coach said as he scanned the half circle of teens in front of him before nodding, “you did well and should be proud. You played hard and with the full team I’m confidence we would have won. Reminder that when you think back at this season. Now go talk to your families and I’ll see you on Monday,” he told them.

“What Monday? The seasons over?” Mike Nguyen asked as he pulled off his goalie gloves, his eyes becoming wide when Coach turned to face him.

“The championship isn’t for another two weeks. We may not be playing any more games but the season is not over, am I clear Nguyen,” Coach stated as he stared down the rookie goalie before panning over the whole team again, “Monday,” he said again.

“Yes, Coach,” Ryan said along with the rest of the team before he turned to scan the stands-emptier than any of the previous games- to find the Cohens, with Mr. Ward sitting with them, “looks like you dad made it,” he commented to Luke as he pointed toward them.

“Yeah, but it looks like he couldn’t get mom to let the twins come with him,” Luke said as he looked where Ryan was pointing.

“Maybe she just needs time. It’s only been what four days? Three? Liam’s mom was throwing everything in sight for at least a week right?” Harrison said as he stood beside Luke.

“Maybe,” Luke said, shaking his head at the memory. “Have you heard from Liam or Henry at all?”

“Nothing since they were dragged into Dr. Kim’s office by Coach along with the rest of the guys in the fight. Henry’s mom probably has him on lockdown and Liam’s dad might be chill and all but a massive brawl like that?” Harrison answered with a frown.

“Isn’t the study group at Liam’s this week?” Ryan asked with his own frown as he glanced at the other two.

“Damn that’s right. Even if his dads not still completely pissed it might not be the best idea,” Luke said with a frown, “we can’t do it at my place, not with everything between my parents and stuff,” he added, shaking his head.

“My parents keep going on about the fight, not sure asking to have the team over would fly,” Harrison said with a frown, “They didn’t even show up tonight,” he commented as he panned the stands.

“That sucks,” Ryan said as he shoulder tapped Harrison, “But ah, I could ask the Cohens. I know the fight and stuff won’t be a problem,” he suggested when he spotted the Cohens and Carson at the bottom of the stands heading their way.

“You sure?” Luke asked as he glanced between their families and Ryan.

“It’s a great idea, ask them,” Harrison said in support, “I’ll send out a group text once we know,” he added, getting out his phone as they started moving toward the parents and Seth as Ryan nodded.

“Great game boys. If you’d had more time I know you’d won,” Sandy said once the two groups were within earshot.

“Or if you’d had enough players to rotate out and give some of you a rest,” Carson commented with a heavy sign.

“Well I for one am glad that Harbor is sticking to their guns and not letting the players play again until they’ve taken the harassment training. For what we pay our kids shouldn’t be getting bullies or miss treated for who they are,” Sandy said passionately.

“Or who and what their parents are?” Carson added dryly as he exchanged glances with Kirsten.

“And I’m sure you reminding the board that you and your firm could, and likely would, sue them if they backed off from their decision had nothing to do with their vote to support Dr. Kim in this,” Kirsten said with a smile as she patted Sandy’s arm.

“I’m sure they would have made the right choice anyways, they’re good people,” Sandy said with sarcasm, “but the boys don’t want to hear about all this,” he said turning toward the three, “what say we stop someplace and celebrate the end of the season. You boys pick the place. You and your family should come too,” Sandy paused as he looked at Harrison, “I’m just realizing I don’t actually know your name,“ he asked.

“I’m Harrison, Mr. Cohen, Harrison St. John,” Harrison said as he reached out to shake Sandy’s hand.

“Oh your Cassandra’s son, Sandy you remember, we spoke to her at the Debutantes Ball and I believe Harrison was Racheal’s white knight,” Kirsten said as she took Harrison hand after Sandy’s.

“Of course, of course, why don’t you grab your parents and then you three decide where we’re heading,” Sandy prompted Harrison again with a grin.

“Yes ma’am I was her knight and okay, I’ll be back,” Harrison said as he glanced at Ryan and Luke, who shrugged, before heading off toward his family.

“I’m finally getting used to Luke and now you’re trying to collect more of them? Really dad? Just how many athletes do you need,” Seth said, finally speaking once Harrison was out of range.

“They’re not that bad son, and you could always make some more friend. Maybe even try out for the team next year. Ryan and Luke and this Harrison kid could help you learn,” Sandy suggested, chuckling to himself at Seth’s wide eyed reaction.

“No, just no father of mine. Have you forgotten that happened the last time I tried to play a team sport. I still haven’t recovered from the embarrassment, some things you just can’t recover from,” Seth went on and on.

“I have to agree with Seth Mr. Cohen. I don’t think team sports are the way to go,” Luke chimed in, “not after the kickball incident back in 5th grade,” he added.

“Ah that. You know I had forgotten all about that. Sandy I think working on the school paper is enough school spirt,” Kirsten said, smiling with Sandy nodded.

“And he is doing well, hey maybe you can can interview Luke and Ryan, Seth get an inside look at the team,” Sandy suggested as he patted his son on the back.

“I’ll bring it up at the next planning meeting,” Seth answered dryly.

Oh, speaking of the team, you know the study session we have every weekend?” Ryan asked Sandy and Kirsten, going on when they nodded, “it was going to be at Liam’s this weekend but he’s suspended so….” Ryan trailed off for a moment, glancing at Luke before going on, “could we hold it this weekend? It won’t be as full between guys being out and the season being over but-“

“Of course you can. It would be great to meet more of your friends,” Kirsten said with a warm smile, “I’ll order lots of snacks, did everyone like the mini-sandwiches I ordered last time, I can order those again.”

“Those were great,” Luke agreed as he nodded his head.

“I hope you liked them, you ate half of them yourself,” Ryan commented with his own smile.

“Then it’s settled. And I do believe our dinner is getting bigger,” Sandy added as he pointed toward where Harrison and his family were heading their way with a few other players and their families.

“I’ll call the Arches and have them set up the large room for us,” Kirsten said as he pulled out her phone and stepped away.

“That’s a lot of families, maybe I should head to the beach house and let you all enjoy the night,” Carson suggested nervously as he watched the large group growing closer.

“No, dad. It’s cool. The team captain’s family should be there right?” Luke said, more than a little nervous himself.

“Yeah Mr. Ward. It’s everyone’s family and you’re Luke’s dad, why shouldn’t you be there. But if you really want to leave and take Luke with you we understand,” Seth cut in with a sarcastic smile.

“Seth,” Ryan said simple, rolling his eyes when Seth just shrugged his shoulders.

“No, Luke’s right. He’s captain, he should be there, I should be there,” Carson said ignoring Seth’s comment as he gave Sandy a quick look before he stepped next to his son and faced the oncoming families.


	2. Chapter 2

Hesitating a moment Luke glanced at the path that lead around the Chohen’s place to the back-the pool house- before he shook his head and knocked on the door. The Cohen’s knew he was coming and he wouldn’t be the only one from the team-he hoped-so there was no need to sneak around this time.

“Luke, great timing, I was just about to leave,” Kirsten said as she opened the door with a smile, leaving it open for him as she headed back toward the kitchen. “I had the caterers make those sandwiches like last time plus some other snacks. Try and make sure none are left if you could,” she added as she waved toward several boxes on the kitchen table before picking up her briefcase and jacket.

“You won’t be here?” Luke asked in surprise as watched her heading back toward the entryway.

“I’d meant to be but something came up in the office and I know Sandy’s already taken Seth down to the beach but you and Ryan are both responsible so I’m sure it will be fine and there won’t be any fires,” Kirsten explained with a smile, “Ryan’s just out in the pool house getting the last of his things and everything else is ready. Have a good time,” she finished, the front door shutting a few moments later.

Dropping his backpack on the table, opening the top box and grabbing one of the half sandwiches Luke headed out toward the pool house, pausing when he spotted Ryan-plainly fresh from the shower- slipping on his jeans while still shirtless.

Taking another bit Luke enjoyed the view until Ryan slipped a shirt over his head and covered up the unsuspecting muscles Ryan kept hidden under his baggy clothing, clearly the team workouts were having an impact Luke added to himself as he started moving again.

“You really need to wear tighter shirts, you have the body for it,” Luke commented as he opened the door to the pool house and watched Ryan collect all his school books and other supplies.

“Why don’t you?” Ryan joked back as the pair headed back into the main house where Ryan looked around, “Kirsten already leave?” he asked, setting his books on the table.

“Yeah, she said something about heading into the office after she let me in,” Luke explained as he unzipped his backpack and started pulling out his books and a few folders. “So no adults around today?” the jock asked as he glanced around, “do you think Mr. Cohen will mind if I get into his liquor?”

“Yeah, he’d mind. He’s-the Cohen’s-aren’t like most of the other parents,” Ryan commented as he pulled out a jug of juice, swishing it toward Luke as he raised his brow.

“Sure, if I can’t drink I might as well,” Luke answered as he opened a few cabinets to find the glasses before holding a couple out toward Ryan.

“You don’t always have to drink to have fun you know,” Ryan pointed out as he filled the two glasses.

“Maybe,” Luke said with a shrug. “So what all do you need to get done for our last week before break? You have Hurst’s paper done? I can check it out while we wait to see who else shows up,” Luke offered as he dug out another sandwich and took a seat.

“While I check over your math notes?” Ryan said with a smile as he grabbed one of Luke’s folders and opened it to take out the notebook within.

“Why not,” Luke responded with a grin as the pair settled in for the next few minutes until the bell rang.

“Okay, I can do this,” Ryan said in a quiet voice as he set down Luke’s note book and started toward the front.

“Why so worried, this is like the dozenth study group for you,” Luke asked as he walked with Ryan.

“Having the guys over with none of the Cohen’s hear, it’s,” Ryan shook his head, “I don’t know.”

“Still doesn’t feel like your place does it?” Luke asked with a chuckle. ”Clearly the Cohen’s don’t see it that way. Now open the door and lets see who it is. It’s still a bit early so I’m guessing Harrison to make sure I’m here and not hiding from the team or some shit,” Luke said as nodded toward the door.

“Your friends care,” Ryan commented as he opened the door to Liam and Henry standing together- Liam smirking as he leaned against the door jamb while Henry crossed his arms and frowned and looked Ryan over.

“So you think you can just take over study group when it’s Liam’s week just because you got to play a game, hu,” Henry as he stepped across the threshold and into Ryan’s space.

“Look man, I didn’t-“ Ryan started as he backed up hands up in surrender, glancing over at Luke who was just smiling and shaking his head.

“Dude, Ryan relax. He’s just playing” Luke said as he stepped between them and pulled Henry into a bro hug, “what are you two doing here. No one’s heard a thing from either of you since the fight,” he asked as he punched Liam’s shoulder.

“You mean since I tried to break Christopher arm because he wouldn’t quit calling you and your dad fags,” Henry clarified as he let Luke pull him inside.

“Bro-that word,” Liam cut in as he bopped the back of Henry’s head before smirking toward Ryan, “and thanks for taking the week.”

“No problem,” Ryan answered as he closed the door.

“Please like Luke hasn’t used it himself, all the time right,” Henry shot back with a shrug as he looked around the entryway and sitting room, “the study area this way?” he asked pointing down the hallways.

“And that was before his dad-oh never mind,” Liam said as he watched Henry head off toward other parts of the house.

“Thanks for trying. But asking Henry to change,” Luke said, shaking his head even as he smiled.

“Yeah,” Liam agreed before turning toward Ryan again, “Anyone else here yet? Is Henry right and we’re this way?” he asked as he looked down the hall to where Henry was settling in on a sofa.

“You two are the first. And yeah, the living room and kitchen are that was,” Ryan said as he started leading the three of them down the hall, “It’s uh cool that you could make it. None one was sure if you’d be around or we’d wouldn’t have moved it here,” Ryan made clear as he glanced at Liam.

“Dude, it’s all cool. My dad is not in the mood to deal with anything soccer. I barely talked him into letting me come and it’s only so I can get notes and other homework crap. There is no way he would have let me host it this week, or any time the rest of this season,” he explained as he Ryan.

“Well I for one am stoked you two were able to make it,” Luke said as he dropped down on the sofa, “but where’s Harrison. Why didn’t you guys pick him up too?” he asked, “and give me your notebook, I’ll write down what you missed in science, math and econ,” he finished as he reached over and grabbed Henry’s backpack where the other teen had dropped it.

“We tried to pick Harrison up but his mother is about as happy with us as my dad so she’ll be dropping him off and picking him up herself,” Henry explain as he shook his head.

“Get into one brawl and no one trusts you,” Liam added with a chuckle just as they heard the door.

“Looks like more of the guys are here,” Ryan said nervously as gave Luke a glance before heading toward the entryway.

“He need to get laid and chill out,” Henry said as he watched Ryan leave, “It’s just the team.”

“Really?” Luke said as he half glared at Henry and threw the notebook at the goalie.

“What?” Henry said defensively, fumbling for the notebook as he glanced between Liam, who was rolling his eyes, and Luke who was glaring.

“Think about who the rookie’s dating,” Liam pointed out.

“He’s dating-oh damn. Right, Luke,” Henry tried to apologies before Luke waved him off.

“Just forget about it,” Luke said as he glanced down the hall where Ryan was greeting and talking with Mike and a few others that had just arrived, books in hand.

“Luke,” Henry said, frowning as he glancing down the hall at their teammate then at Liam-who shook his head. “Fine, can I get a look at your science lab report. I got the outline Cooper sent home but there are a few things I don’t get,” he said as he started riffling through Luke’s stack of books and school work as their teammates join them.

It was a couple hours later when Luke munched on a sandwich while reading someone’s report on Gatsby when Liam bumped his shoulder and nodded his head toward the hallways stairs where Harrison was standing, before head up when he saw Luke looking.

Raising a brow and giving Liam a look Luke glanced around to see everyone scattered and broken up in small groups, the largest was five guys huddled around Ryan and a math book, before shrugged and making his way toward the stairs while he kept reading-making a few notes-as he headed up the stairs, smiling to himself when he realized the guys where heading into the guest room where he and Ryan had talked only a week before.

“Why all the cloak the dagger, the guys know we’re friends,” Luke commented as he dropped the paper and leaned against the door jam, noting that Henry was already in the room on the bed while Harrison sat in the chair beside it.

“They also know the rules of team study sessions, no just hanging out,” Liam stated as he playfully pushed Luke in.

“And that silly no drinking rule,” Henry added as he leaned over the side of the bed and pulled a couple of cans from his backpack and tossed one each to Luke and Liam.

“You’re never going to change,” Luke remarked as he cracked the can open and took a swing before grimacing at it, “But I really wish your drive to make us drink IPAs would,” added as he looked at the can.

“I could only sneak in so many, got to make them count bro,” Henry said with a smirk as he drank deeply from his own can.

Rolling his eyes at his friend Luke took a-small-sip before responding, “so what’s up? You can’t be breaking study rules just to trick us into drinking these,” he asked, tilting the can toward Henry.

“Hell no, but we haven’t been able to really hang out since everything, you know, went down. And the way our parents are being it’ll be after the new years before we can again,” Harrison answered as he sat his beer down, “my parents are cool with group stuff but just you guys,” he shook his head, “it sucks.”

“At least you guys get to see each other in school,” Liam said as he dropped to the bed beside Henry before looking up at Luke, “How are you doing dude? You know, with everyone knowing I mean?”

“School is weird without you guys,” Luke admitted, shaking his head, “other than Harrison, Ryan, and Marissa no one talks with me,” he said as he took an other sip, “I mean it could be worse, without Chris and his crew no ones brother me but,” he finished with a shrug.

“Bro, that sucks,” Liam said in support as he frown, “The rest of the team should be there for you. You’re still the captain,” he pointed out.

“They don’t care. The season was almost over before half the team got suspended, once they were it was over and we all knew we were done. Something that more than a few of them blame on Luke,” Harrison pointed out.

“Hell, it wasn’t Luke that caused everything, that bastard Christopher is to blame. And that bitch Dr. Kim,” Henry complained as he finished his beer. “I can’t believe Coach let her throw us out over a single fight. Like we haven’t had them before,” he went on, rolling his eyes when Liam slapped the back of his head when he spoke about Dr. Kim.

“She did the right thing Henry,” Luke said as he focused on one of his oldest friends, “Lines were crossed and yeah maybe we used to get away with them but…but maybe we shouldn’t have,” he admitted.

“Come on bro, just because your dads a flamer doesn’t mean you have to become a pussy too, and don’t you fucking darn,” Henry stated as he glared at Liam who was about to whack his head again. “A month ago no one in this room would have cared so why the fuck do you now?” he added as he stared down them all.

“Henry-” Liam started until Henry cut him off.

“Save it. I’m out of here. Let me know when you’ve got your balls back,” Henry told them, grabbing his bag and heading out.

The three remaining teens exchanged looks with each other in the quite that remind for a few minutes before Luke spoke, “he’s right, I wouldn’t have had a problem with anything he said before all this,” he admitted as he looked down at his feet.

“But you do now. He, he doesn’t,” Harrison said simply as he stood up, “I’m going to head back down, see if Ryan can help me with my math,” he said before heading out.

Just the two of them left Luke finished off his beer, griming at the taste, before looking at Liam, “the three of us…what happening?” he asked.

“Damned if I know,” Liam said with a shrug as he sat up on the bed, “we’re just different.”

“Just because of my dad? Did it changing things that much?” Luke asked unsure as he looked toward Liam.

“No, not just that,” Liam said shaking his head. “Yeah it’s part of it but,” Liam paused for a moment before going on, “After the summer-before really-you’ve stopped going after the underclassmen-the shit talk, fights, dunking- as much. We both have, but not Chris-not Henry.”

“It’s all changing, everything is,” Luke said as he let out a breath, “why can’t they.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during the later parts of The Best Chrismukkah Ever

“Luke?” Ryan called as he stepped through the gate and took a few steps into the Ward’s backyard. “You here?” he called again, a bit louder as he looked around.

“Yo, Ryan, over here,” came Luke’s voice from the far side of the sizeable but empty yard.

Or only mostly empty Ryan realized as he headed toward the voice to see a number of stacks of boxes, balls of several kinds-and in varying conditions- and other equipment Ryan assumed went with different sports littering the grass outside an open set of double doors that lead into a large looking shed of some kind. But still no sign of Luke, “Luke?” he called again.

“Be out in just a sec bro. This net just keeps getting-finally,” Luke called from inside.

“Need some help?” Ryan offered as he stepped closer but stopped as Luke came into view carrying a basketball net and backboard.

“No, I got this one,” Luke said as he stopped it in a pile with other stuff, “moving it was easy once I got the net untangled from all the hockey sticks,” he explained.

“Hockey sticks? You captain of the hockey team too?” Ryan asked with smirk.

“Nay. Never got into hockey no matter how many times my dad tried to get me to play. Just don’t like staking,” Luke said as he looked around at all the stuff, “and it’s time for a break, beer?” he asked as he opened a cooler and pulled out a couple of cans.

“No, no. I think I’ve had enough of alcohol for a while,” Ryan as he looked at the cooler.

“Cool, I’ve got some cokes too,” Luke said as he let the beers drop back into the ice and pulled out two red cans, tossing one toward Ryan, “So what’s up? Not sure what to do with yourself without school or practice? My mom’s personally a fan of filling my time with cleaning and organizing everything she can think of at the moment,” he said with a smile as he plopped down on an area of open grass.

“Breaks always meant extra time at the library, getting odd jobs, or tagging along with Trey. Anywhere but home really,” Ryan commented as he joined Luke on the grass, opening his coke.

“Sucks, least you had Trey. I’m not sure I’d let the twins tag along. They’re so young. Did Trey take you cruising?” Luke asked with a grin, “cruising with an older brother might have been cool. Did he?” he asked as he shoulder bumped Ryan.

“It wasn’t cruising. He used me to pick up chicks,” Ryan said with a chuckle as he remembers a few of the time Trey had let him come alone when he was out looking for a girl. “One time he made me fake a sprain just so he could ask this nurse or something to ‘help’ me.”

“Damn, that’s a good idea. I’m going to have to remember that,” Luke said before sipping from his coke, “wait, first did it work? I don’t want ideas what don’t work,” he added.

“They dated for a maybe a month,” Ryan answered as he tried to remember before smiling. “I think he liked her.”

“Month’s not bad. I’m totally stealing the idea. Did you ever try anything like that yourself?” Luke asked as he glanced at Ryan.

“Never had the need to,” Ryan said as he shrugged, “between guys at school and a few girls in the neighborhood sex wasn’t a problem and I wasn’t looking for more. Not then.”

“Not until Marissa,” Luke said with a nod and a smile, “she’s special enough to make anyone want more,” he stated.

“Yeah, lets talk about something else,” Ryan suggested as he looked around them, “like where did all this stuff come from.”

“Dude, it’s cool, really,” Luke said still smiling. “We don’t have to avoid it…and I kind of do what to talk about Marissa,” he added, his smiling becoming a bit sheepish.

“What ah, what about Marissa?” Ryan asked carefully as he looked over at Luke.

“The Newport Group Party. It’s already made the rounds and my mom heard about,” Luke let out a sigh, “she was making a big deal this morning about how I dodged a bullet when we broke up but she was real light on the details of what happened,” Luke paused and finished off his can, throwing it toward a pile of random items, “I’m pretty sure I’m over her but I still care about her…she okay?” he asked at last.

Letting out a breath and looked away as he set his can on the grass Ryan was slow to answer, “I don’t know. I really…she got drunk, really drunk and then she tried to drive.”

“Yeah, both cars were from my dad’s dealership. But it’s not like it hasn’t happened before, taillights are of my dad’s bread and butter right up there with break checks and oil changes,” Luke said, reaching over and rubbing the back of Ryan’s neck, “and you got her home safe right, so you did what you could.”

“After I scared her, scared myself,” Ryan said as he closed his eyes and leaned back into Luke’s hand a bit.

“Bro?” Luke asked.

“We got stopped by a cop, the taillight,” Ryan started, picking up his coke and rolling the can between his hands, “he knew something was up with Marissa. She looked and smelled drunk- there’s no way he missed it, he wanted her to step out and she…and she had an open bottle at her feet,” he said stopping as he drank from his can.

“Damn dude. You’re on probation, how?” Luke questioned as he pulled Ryan a bit closer, “don’t get me wrong, glad not behind bars but…?”

“He got called away before it got that far but it was so close…I got out, threw the bottle away, bang the door a few times until she was crying. Not my best moment,” Ryan admitted as he went with Luke’s guiding hand and let himself be almost tucked under the older teen’s arm.

“Sounds like you really lost your cool…did you…tell me you didn’t touch her,” Luke asked cautiously as he looked down at Ryan.

“No, not, I didn’t even, no,” Ryan replied almost at once as he looked up, “I will never do that,” he made clear. “I won’t become my father. I won’t.”

“Cool,” Luke said with a nod, “cool.”

“This year was supposed to be different. Seth, Kirsten, Sandy-they went on and on about how the holidays this year wouldn’t be like all the others I’ve had but there I was. Next to a cop on the verge of going to jail while a drunk women cried next to me,” Ryan said softly, “just like every year.”

“Maybe,” Luke admitted, “But at least you didn’t actually go to jail so there is that. This year could still be different, better,” he pointed out.

“Seth said the same thing,” Ryan said with a chuckle.

“While I’m not sure how I feel about being in agreement with the dweeb the fact we do agree…” Luke trailed off.

“Maybe,” Ryan said unsure as he settled into Luke’s side a bit more.

Smiling Luke just wrapped his arm around Ryan a bit more snuggly, “maybe,” he echoed before enjoying the moment.

It lasted for a while until Ryan jolted up at the sound of the nearby patio door opening, “Luke?” his dad’s voice came calling.

“Dad, over here,” Luke as he stretched his arm but made no move to get up while Ryan stood.

“The games about to-hey ah Ryan right?” Carson asked as he glanced between the two teens..

“Yeah, hi,” Ryan said with a wave as he dusted off his jeans.

“Well Luke and I had planed to watch a Trojans game on ESPN classic. You could join us if you want? The twins and their mom cleared out for a few hours so we were going to order some wings, break out the good stuff. Have a guys night,” Carson offered with a smile.

“That, that sounds like fun,” Ryan said with a smile, looking from Carson toward Luke, “but I think I need to head back to the Cohens. They, we’re having a family movie night and I should,” he finished with a nod.

“Maybe?” Luke said with a grin as he stood.

“Maybe,” Ryan said still smiling as he shoulder tapped Luke before turning toward Carso, “next time it would be cool,” he added before heading off with a wave and a bye.

“So Ryan,” Carson said a few minutes later as he and Luke made their way into the living room.

“Yeah,” Luke said, dropping onto the sofa.

“Isn’t he dating Marissa?” Carson asked, handing his son a drink

“Yeah. It sucks,” Luke said bluntly as he took a sip.

“It does,” Carson agreed. “Does he know?” he added while taking his own seat, clicking on the game.

“He’s the reason you know,” Luke offered as he glanced over at his dad with a smile.

“Then I’ll definitely have to invite him next time,” Carson said with a nod.


	4. Chapter 4

“Happy New Year’s bro,” Luke cheered as pushed open the door to the pool house, smirking at Ryan who was just finishing up making his bed.

“Happy New Years,” Ryan answered back, tossing the pillows toward the head of the bed as he turned toward Luke. “You have a good time last night?”

“Not my best new year’s. My mother dragged twins and nagged me into going to a party with no one else my age just so my dad couldn’t take us anywhere,” Luke complained before nodding his head toward the main house, “but if I’ve known you were throwing a ragger here I would have found a way to bail on them.”

“Oh it wasn’t me. Seth aunt’s in town and she apparently is known for her parties, and owing people money,” Ryan explained as the two walked out toward the pool. “I barely made it to the party Marissa was at to kiss her at midnight. Ran in and reached her just as the countdown finished,” he went on.

“But you were kissing at midnight right? Good,” Luke said as he frowned at the pool, “Why is it that color? It looks…off,” he asked as he looked at the water, which was just a little too blue. Too neon.

“It’s what happens when my sister has a party, nothing is safe, not even pool water, and hello Luke,” Kirsten shared as she stepped out of the house and looked around the yard and pool area, “and I going to kill her. I really am,” she complained to herself as she started going around the trying to clean up the outside furniture, or at least make sure it was all upright.

“Want some help. I’ve cleaned up after a party or two,” Luke offered with a wide smile as he glanced between Kirsten and Ryan.

“You’re a guest I can’t ask you to do that,” Kirsten said as she shook her head.

“I’m offering. Least I can do for all those sandwiches you keep hooking me up with,” Luke stated as he started stripping off his shirt, “Ryan, can I borrow some trunks and Ms. Cohen where do you keep your extra filters and stuff?” he asked, shucking his shoes.

“You just wanted to use the pool, is that why you’re helping?” Ryan said with a smile even as he stepped inside the pool house to grab a pair.

“Water polo player, pool,” Luke stated simply as he pointed to himself and then the pool before going on, “and I happen to know it can take hours before the filters and chemicals can do their job. Start it now and it will still be the last thing clean,” he pointed out.

“You have a point, Luke. But I can always just all our pool guy. It’s what I had planned to do,” Kirsten told him as she opened the storage shed and pulled out a cart with all the pool tools filters and chemicals.

“On a holiday? Let me take a shot at it first,” Luke called out while following Ryan into the pool house before shucking his shorts and boxers to don the trunks Ryan held out. “Just keep the shower ready for me after I’ve done so I can rinse off whatever is making it so blue.”

“No problem. Thanks for helping man,” Ryan said as he smirked at his friend, “and for the view,” he added before grabbing one of the half full trash bags and started cleaning up the yard.

“Any time bro,” Luke called, grinning as he walked into the pool and toward the filter compartment.

“Oh my, compliments on the pool boy sis,” Hailey called as she slide open the kitchen’s sliding door, her eyes focused on the pool, and Luke, “I’ll have to get their number, just in case we have more pool trouble while I’m here,” she flirted as she made her way to the pool.

“Hailey, aren’t you support to be cleaning up the family room,” Kirsten asked even as she let out a sigh.

“It’s done, all the trash picked up, floor vacuumed and everything. Relax sis,” Hailey answered as she squatting down poolside next to Luke, “I was just going to start cleaning out the pool. I can still help can’t I, you won’t mind. And you’ll tell me if there’s anything I special can do?” she asked Luke seductively.

“Oh I’m sure I can find some way for you to help but what did you have in mind?” Luke flirted back, looking up from the filter box.

“Hailey,” Kirsten called, clearing her throat, “before you answer that you should know he’s Ryan’s friend, 17 and not the pool boy,” she informed her sister.

“What? You’re 17?” Hailey asked, looking between Luke, Kirsten and Ryan with a frown, “really?”

“But not for long, what’s a few weeks,” Luke said back still grinning.

“Jailbait, that’s what it is,” Hailey said standing up, “even I have standards.”

“Really? Since when?” Kirsten countered as she just looked at her sister who crossed her arms in a huff.

Laughing Luke broke the tension first, “You can still enjoy the view if you’re willing to help. Grab the net,” he suggested pointing toward the long pool net.

“Luke, man,” Ryan said with a chuckle.

“I guess there’s no harm in looking,” Kirsten concedes, “but remember that I have your father on speed dial, both of you,” she makes clear before heading into the house.

“Well now that’s the cats away,” Luke suggested as he looked up at Hailey.

“Sorry kid, not my style so get to work,” Hailey orders as she starts finishing everything out of the pool.

“Your loss,” Luke shrugged, grinning over toward Ryan who just shook his head with a smile as he too got to work.

***

“I am never going to get used to see him here. It’s like Lex Luthor in the fortress of Solitude or the Joker in the Batcave,” Seth complained an hour or so later as he paused only half way through front door, staring at Luke and Ryan-both with broom sticks in hand as they battled over trash they were piling up.

“No way are you cool enough to be Batman or Superman dude,” Luke pointed out as gave Seth half a glance before darting forward to sweep up a few pieces of confetti from under the coffee table, adding them to his pile.

“Grab a broom and join us. We’ll even give you a head start in the kitchen,” Ryan suggested as he dashed toward to run his broom under one of the side tables, letting out a darn when it came back clean, “because I think this room is done.”

Up for it dude?” Luke asked as he swept his pile into Ryan’s and then their combined pile into the dustpan.

“No, I think, no,” Seth stated as he gave the pair a dirty look before vanishing down the hall.

“Think he’ll ever get past our well past?” Luke asked he held out a trash bag for Ryan.

“He didn’t insult you so that’s progress. Maybe,” Ryan offered with a shrug.

“After what I’ve done I’ll take it,” Luke said with a nod as the two headed into the kitchen, and it’s already clean floor, “who beat us? Who else is even doing it?” he added as he glanced at the full garbage bags sitting by the back door.

“Hailey must have gotten it done already,” Ryan said as he looked around, “Let’s take the bags out,” he suggested as he grabbed a couple of the bags. “Is your birthday really coming up soon?” he asked, holding open the sliding door.

“Yeah man, turning the big one eight in a couple weeks. A full adult at last,” Luke answered as he grabbed a pair of bags and followed.

“Nice. You looking forward to that? Is anything really going to change? Other than you head off for college next year?” Ryan asked as they both made their way around the house.

“Not too much. I mean the parents already let me do just about anything I want. I think the fact I’m so close to being 18 is why my mom doesn’t try and stop me from spending time with my dad. She’s barely letting him see the twins and she makes a production about it when it does happens but,” Luke let out a sigh, “she doesn’t care what I do.”

“What she going to say-you’re almost an adult. Not much she could do to stop you but their what like 12? Big different,” Ryan comments as they started pushing the bags into the trash container.

“13, and maybe. Still sucks to feel like you’re not wanted,” Luke complained as he gave the bags a few hard punches, smashing them down to fit.

“Does it?” Ryan asked with half a grin as he leaned against the garage wall.

Letting out a dark laugh Luke shook his head, “Next to you I’m got no right to complaint, both my parents are still around. I even live with the one I’m bitching about,” Luke paused as he glanced at Ryan out of the corner of his vision, “we’ve never…tell me to fuck off but what happened? I mean your mom still around? She was at that one fundraiser but I don’t think I’ve seen her since so…” he let his question trail off.

“How’d I end up living in the Cohen’s pool house?” Ryan finished, going on when Luke nodded. “After Trey and I landed in jail I got into a fight with my mom’s boyfriend, got kicked out and everyone I tried to turn to shut me out so. I got desperate. Desperate enough I called my public defender.”

“Mr. Cohen,” Luke stated with a nod.

“Yeah, it was only supposed to be for the night but when he took me home the next day,” Ryan stopped for a long moment before going on, “they’d move. Just everything. No way to contact…just gone,” Ryan said as he stared off at nothing.

“Man that just,” Luke started before stopping to grab Ryan and pull the younger teen into his arms, “fucking sucks.”

“Yeah, it did,” Ryan admitted as he let himself lean into Luke’s arms. “Even when…even when they found her…she can barely herself…and Kirsten,” Ryan stopped as he pressed his forehead into Luke’s shoulder, taking a ragged breathe, “she left…she just…”

“The Cohen’s won’t. I won’t,” Luke stated as he held on tighter as Ryan became heavier in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hadn't intended for Luke and Ryan to dive into Ryan’s first few days in Newport but I realized that Luke didn’t know much about them and while Luke the rival jock might not care Luke the friend that’s crushing hard very much cared and well that kind of overtook the story I had planned to tell. But I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
